The Nine Lives of Luna Bay
by KOGAxPARIS
Summary: Does Alek and Chloe ever get back together? Does he move on? Does Luna have what it takes to go up against the San Fransico jackles?
1. Chapter 1

(Please read The Love of Bastest and Bes and Princess Emu is the new Catwoman to understand parts of this story)

It all begins on a quiet day in the Medji village. It was the day when men with families may be able to retire from their hard work. Ardeth didn t want to fully retire but his daughter, Luna was becoming a young lady with only 2 friends. Sahara and him have talked about retiring just for 3 years to America so that their daughter could have at least a normal high school life. She would entering the 10 grade. So when it was Ardeth's time to answer he asked "May me and my family retire for only 3 years?" The leader of the Medjis said nothing. He suddenly bowed his head. Ardeth smiled and left the tent.

Sahara waited for her beloved husband while Luna played with Alex, her cousin. Ardeth came in and told Sahara the good news. Sahara went to her daughter and said "Luna we are going America." Luna was happy. Her big green cat eyes went big and she smiled.

A week later they were on a plane. There was only 3 places were the work of Medji counted as a job in America. So Ardeths lifes work paid off in America giving them a good home. Those 3 places are New York, Flordia, or San Fransico. Luna asked "Can we take of New York off, its to city life there. So Sahara got a coin and flipped it landed on tails. They got on the plane and was headed to San Fransico.

When they got to the house all of their Egyptian artifacts were there. Luna went into her room and made her room the way she liked it. At the end of the day Ardeth saw the young black haired girl turned around putting her clothes away. "So Luna how do you like it so far?" Luna turned around and faced her father "I love it dad." Suddenly the lights went off. Luna with her night vision went to her father. Ardeth went slowly door but only blinded by the night. Luna heard a big boom. Sahara was ready with her claws out and her cat ears and tail listening to the sound and giving her balance. The door opened and Sahara attack. "What the hell Sahara?!" Sahara stopped her claws, ears, and tail went away she knew that voice. Suddenly the lights come back on "Rick?" Sahara said. "Well hello to you too." Rick said getting up. Eve came in with Alex behind her. "What are you guys doing here?" "Well we were in town and heard that you would be here so we came to visit since also Alex had a presentation at a museum." Eve answered. Luna went over to Rick and helped him up. After they all had dinner the O Connels left saying "Good bye." Luna went to bed. Tomorrow was her first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna woke up and got ready, her mother waited for her. She came down the stairs and went out the door and into the car with her mother. They drove to the front of the school and registered in. After that her mother left her while she went to the main hall. As Luna looked around. Bump. Luna and another girl was on the ground. "Oh I m sorry I wasn t looking." Luna explained. "Yeah me neither." Luna looked at the other girl. She had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. The other girl looked at her. "You re new here, right?" Luna nodded her head. "Well, I m Amy." Luna got up, "I m Luna." "Well Luna are you going to your classes?" "Yes but I don t know my way around here. Let me see your schedule." Luna handed Amy the paper. "You got art, english, math, social studies, science, and music. Your second and third classes are with me. To get to the art room you must pass the restrooms and 3 doors on your right." Amy explained. "Thank you and see you later." Luna said waving good bye. 'That Luna girl has green eyes like a cat, could she be .. a mai' thought Amy going to her class.

Luna had a good time in art. Her teacher was very sweet and kind. Then the next class. English. She went in. "Amy." Luna said. "Hello Luna." Luna came to her and a asian boy was next to her. "This is my boyfriend Paul, and that girl with the dirty blonde hair is my best friend Chole. You have this class with me, Paul, and Chole. Thrid with me and Chole. And you have another class with Paul in fifth period." Luna nodded her head. "Nice to meet all of you." Chole said, "And you as well." After having english together, Luna, Chole and Amy went to math togther. "In your next class you have Jasmine." They both pointed at a girl with black hair turning around. Jasmine got up, "Hey guys whos this?" "This is Luna a new girl from, where are you from?" Luna answered, "I m from Egypt right in between The Bast Temple and The Fallen City of Hapmunatra." "What the Bast Temple? and the city of the dead? How is that possible?" Jasmine asked. "Well, my father is a Medji and the protector of Hapmunatra and my mother like studying about Bast. That s why." "Oh, Ok lets get back to the class work." They went to their seats. 'I can t tell them the real reason why we live close to the Temple of Bast, they would freak out to her my mother s past life was the daughter of Bast, Bastest. They would never talk to me again.'

In her next class she saw no one there to talk to she took an empty seat next to a guy with light brown hair. He looked at her and her at him. His light brown golden eyes followed her. "Are you new here?" He asked. Luna nodded. "I m Alek, Alek Petrov. Yours?" "Luna, Luna Bay." The lights went out. On the borad was a map of Eygpt. "Ok class we will begin with the city of Hapmunatra the lost city of the dead. Does anyone like to guess where it is at or close to?" Luna raised her hand. "Ah Luna correct?" Luna nodded. "Well come up Luna." Luna went up and pointed exactly where it is at without hesatation. "Luna you did not even look at the other places." "I don t need to I know exactly where its at." "And how do you know that?" the teacher asked. "My father is a Medji, if you don t know what a Medji is, there are protector of the pharos and they have passed down the secrets from generation to generation. But even though you know where its at you can never get there." "Why?" one of the students ask. "Because the city has fallen. I live right here in between the city of the dead and the Bast Temple". Alek looked up "The Bast Temple" he whispered to himself. Luna heard what he said from the back of the room. "Well Luna thank you and sit down. Now on to the next lesson." Luna sat down next to Alek. Alek looked at her and didn t say a thing. At lunch Amy, Paul, Chole, Jasmine, and Alek sat at a table. "That Luna girl is from Eygpt?" "Yes Alek she is." "And her father a Medji, what is that?" "A medji is a warrior of the pharos." answered Jasmine. "But why is a girl like her here?" asked Paul. "I don t know but lets keep a close eye on her. Heres your chance shes coming this way." Alek said and saw her coming. Luna stopped after hearing what Alek had said and looked down and walked the other way. She sat down at a table with only her at it. "I shouldn t have said anything about my past they all think I m werid now." Luna said to her self. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out without no one noticing. 'Oh Amu just in time.' The text said. 'Hi Luna whats up?' Luna replied. 'Told some students about where I live and my fathers job and now they think I m werid' Luna sent it.

"Why is she over there?" said Amy. "Maybe she felt unwanted by the way we stared at her." Chole said. "Just because she is from Eygpt dosen;t mean we have to push her away, shes a very nice girl." Said Paul." Maybe she came here to just have friends and a normal high school life." Alek knew what they meant and went to Luna. The new text said, 'They will love you when they get to know you better Luna' Luna looked down. And turned around as she heard footsteps behind her. There stood Alek. "Hi Luna you want to sit with us?" Luna smiled and got her tray and phone and went to their table. They asked her about her life in Eygpt and she answered. The next class was with Paul and Alek. When they got there and saw they had to do a lab. She freaked out. Paul asked her "Whats wrong?" "I know nothing of science." Paul laughed a little so did Alek. "We'll help you." said Alek, Paul nodded his head. They helped each other out. At the last class no one was there at least her friends weren't. She got to the bottom of the seats and listened to the teacher. "Students we have a new student named Luna Bay." They all said hello she nodded her head. The teacher began talking again. Luna heard the door open and heard 2 people came in by footsteps but by their voices it sounded like 5 people. "Luna would you sing to us." Luna shook her head. "What again?" "Sing for us Luna." Everyone nodded and she said "OK let me think of a song and I ll sing it." She got up there and took a few minutes to think of a song. She suddenly singed.

Look at me

You may think you see

Who I really am

But you ll never know me

Every day

It s if I play a part

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

I am now

In a world where I

Have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow

I will show the world

Whats inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection

Someone I don t know?

Must I pretend that I m

Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

There s a heart that must be

Free to fly

That burns with a need to know

The reason why

Why must we all conceal

What we think, how we feel?

Must there be a secret me

I m forced to hide?

I won t pretend that I m

Someone else for all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

(Christina Aguilera)

When she was finished she could see who snucked in. It was her friends. Everyone clap so did they she smiled. After school.

Luna saw Alek, Chole, Jasmine, Amy, and Paul outside. "So you guys secretly went in the stage room and stayed there to her me sing." "Yeah." They all said.

"Very funny." Honk, honk. "Theres my mom, see ya." Luna said as her mom went out the car and hugged her daughter. Sahara looked at the kids and saw that 3 of them had cat eyes. 'What the hell?' thought Sahara. "Mom dont stare at my friends..." Sahara looked at her daughter, "Friends? That many so far?" "Yes mom lets go." Sahara looked back and saw that their eyes were still cats and she knew they were not contacts. They went home.

Alek went home by himself, he tried asking Chole if they wanted to hang out but she was still upset over Brain, 'That human' humpf. He wished that she would get over that human and come back to him. But he knew that would never happen. She was in love with that human.

Sahara and Luna went home and had dinner. Luna went to bed as Sahara went up stairs. She went into the attack. She called "Bast, Mother!" She closed her eyes and heard the voice. 'Yes daughter.' "I saw some cat people here what are they?" 'They must be Mai.' "Mai the cursed cats. Their still alive?" 'Yes. They will not harm you but, Bastest. They're Jackles there where you are, be careful especially with Luna going to school.' "Alright Thank you mother." And away Bast went. Sahara opened her eyes and saw Ardeth there. "Talking to your mother?" "Yes, Ardeth, there are jackles here." "What?! Are you serious?" "Yes mother said so. Luna must text us when she gets to school and call us when she gets out and she cant go anywhere without us. Until we deal with this." "All right Sahara, go to bed." Sahara sighed "You're right. Good night." "Goodnight my princess." They kissed each other and went to bed.

Luna woke up the next morning and got ready for school. Ardeth took her to school. When they got there. "Luna be careful ok?" "Ok dad." Luna kissed her father on the cheek and went to school.


	3. Chapter 3

One month later.

Jasmine asked her mother if she can have at least one slumber party? Her mother said yes. Later that Friday "So Amy, Chloe, Luna do you guys want to come over for a slumber party?" Amy and Chloe looked over at Luna. "Yeah let me ask my mom first, ok?" She said. "Ok..."

Luna went rushing home. "Hey mom can I go over to Jasmines house for a slumber party?" Sahara looked at her. "Are you guys staying at her house for the weekend and not going anywhere else?" Luna paused... "Hold on." Luna got out her phone and text Jasmine. 3 minutes later 'Yeah will be there all weekend and your mom needs to met my mom.' "Yes and you need to meet Jasmines mom." Sahara looked at her. Luna gave her the big baby kitten eyes. (Just imagine Puss In Boots eyes from Shrek 2 but green eyes and on her) Sahara gave in "Ok" Luna went upstairs and got ready.

"Listen Jasmine we must find Zane!" "I know mom but-" Knock knock. "We will talk about this later." She answered the door. "Hi Im Valentina and you must be Lunas mother?" "Yes Sahara." Valentina let them through. Sahara looked around. "Is that the Claw of Sekhmet?" Valentina looked at her. "yes it is." Sahara looked at the parchment on the wall. "Thats the curse of the Mai's and the Chosen One. Where the Chosen One has 9 lives." "Yes Mrs. Sahara. It is." Sahara looked at her and gave her a flash of her cat eyes of Bast (Mai's eyes are a green gold. Bast Family is gold.) Valentina froze. 'That power in her eyes who is she?' "Ok Luna have fun and I will see you Sunday." "Bye mom." Sahara left. Valentina went to bed.

An hour went by as they did makeup, dressup, and other girl things. Alek came in the door. Jasmine and Chloe went to the other room. Amy stayed in the living room while Luna went to the restroom. "Alek did you find Zane?" "No I didn't but I will find him." "I want to kill him for pretending to be my boyfriend and also about to kill me and mom." "We will find him Jasmine." Chloe said. Luna left the restroom and went into Jasmines room and saw a broken picture with a guy on the back said 'Zane' Luna folded the picture and went back into the living room. The others came back in. Alek was about to talk to Chloe but she was still upset after the truth game that they played and Luna first heard about Brian. Alek left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Luna and the others woke up. "Ok lets get ready and go shopping." "Guys you know I can't leave without my mother knowing." "Oh come on Luna." Luna hesitated, "Ok but just this once." They all got ready and Alek went with them. On the way there they met up with Paul. They went into many stores, then there was the mall. "Ok everyone give out your number." They all did so. "Alright now go where you want to and shop!" Luna was about to enter an African shop when she saw Alek and Chloe talking. "When are you coming back to me?" "Never Alek, I love Brain and always will." Chloe left Alek heartbroken.

After shopping they went back to Jasmines place. Alek tried once again to get Chloe, Chloe slapped him. Alek left the house. 3 hours later. Ring ring. Luna picked up her phone. "Yes mom." "Luna I saw you at the mall today." "Oh, mom." "no Luna I thought I told you not to go anywhere without me going with you." "Alright mom I'll come home." Luna hanged up. "My mom found out, I have to go." "Ok see you at school." Valentina came in and said her goodbyes. Alek came in and went straight to his room. Luna closed the door.

Luna went up the stairs and found Alek's room, the curtain barely covering the window to look through. Luna saw Alek's face. He was bleeding. Luna sightly gasped, unable for Alek to hear. Luna looked at her phone and text him. Alek picked up the phone. "Great Luna." The text said, 'Hey, are you alright?' Alek smirked a little. 'Yeah I'm fine.' he sent. Luna replied, 'Is there something between you and Chloe, that I need to know about?' Alek laughed a little. 'No its nothing important. Also why did you leave?' Luna looked at the text, 'My mother found out about me going to the mall.' Alek laughed a little harder. 'I see, got in trouble.' Luna smiled, 'Yeah I did, that happens with some teenagers.' Alek went near his window. Luna moved out of his view. Alek replied. 'Yeah some more than others.' 'Yeah like you.' Alek laughed. 'Defiantly ;)' Luna laughed. Alek heard her and opened the window. He saw nothing, he then heard the girls downstairs laughing. He closed the window. Luna replied 'Well I have to go I'm at home.' Alek answered, 'Ok, see you at school.' 'See ya :)' Luna sent back.

When Luna got home. "Luna I told you ever to go anywhere without me, did I not tell you that?" Luna sighed, "Yes mom you did." "Exactly and do you know what you did, you went anyway. Luna you could have gotten hurt." "But mom, all the other kids can go out, then why can't I? Do you not trust me is that it?" Sahara looked at her, "No its not that I don't trust you. Its-" "Then what?! Tell me what is wrong mother?!" Luna yelled at her. "You go to your room you are grounded!" Luna went up stairs, crying.

Sahara was tried but upset for that. "Sahara, you need to tell her." Sahara looked at her beloved Ardeth, "I know I will tell her in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, "Luna are you awake... Luna?...Luna!" No one was in her room. "Ardeth!" Ardeth came up the stairs, "What is it?" "Luna shes gone." Ardeth thought for a moment. "Lets go to the school if shes not there, then shes missing." They went to the school.

Luna was in her 2nd period when they arrived. "So Luna you got grounded?" "Yes for no real reason." Paul looked at Amy while she looked at Luna and Chloe looked at the door. "Luna!" Luna turned around, "Mom." "Why did you leave this morning without us?" "Because I have school and I didn't want to talk to you thats why?" Sahara took that as 'I hate you' Sahara left her. Ardeth took his daughters shoulder. "Luna, sweetheart, there are reasons why we do not want you to get hurt. There are things here like robbers, kidnappers, people who carry guns, and..." He paused "Other things..." Luna looked at him, she knew that look "Like what?" He looked around "Stuff that we handle at home but, the thing is that they will definitely kill you because of your family." Luna thought for a second, "Do you mean yours or moms?" "Your mothers.." Luna thought 'Mom has no mother in this life time but, she is the daughter of Bast, but Amu is her full spirit daughter not me. What does it mean?' Her father came to her and spoke in Egyptian, "If the Bast daughter is reunited with her true love, but the child is not the child from the previous life, like Amu is her child in that life time, but you are hers in this lifetime. Which makes you half of the Bast family, and if those things find out about you they will kill you." Luna gasped 'Jackles!' she thought. "I'll talk to mom later after school." She said to him in English. Ardeth walked away. "What did he say?" Chloe asked, "The reason why my mom wants to protect me." Luna answered crying.

Later that day after school. "Mom! Mom I'm sorry for what I had said, but you should have told me why." "Because I know how you are you are just like me." Luna looked at her, "Yeah I know I always go after the trouble. Lets make a deal. At least once a week I go out with my friends without you guys, ok?" Sahara thought for a second, "Ok but you have to be back home before 3." "Am" Sahara looked at her. "Pm got it." "Good its a deal once a week before 3 pm." They hugged on it.

A month goes by, while Luna goes by her schedule on the weekends with her friends.

On a Saturday, "Hey mom me and my friends want to see a movie but it ends a 5 can I see it and come straight home after its over?" Sahara sighted, "Ok but call me when its over." "ok" Luna hanged up and went into the movies with her friends. They sat down (left-right) Paul, Amy, Chole, Alek, Paris, and Jasmine on the end. During the movie a lot of horrific things came out. Amy was jumping through out the movie, Jasmine and Chole only a little, Luna never did pop up once. Suddenly a zombie Doberman Pinscher came on the screen attacking the screen, Luna jumped and grabbed Alek's hand. Alek saw her frighted. He looked at it, 'It looks like a jackle.' he looked back at her. He can see the fear in her eyes and the way she tightened her grip on his hand. 'She's that frighted?' Alek leaned her into him. "It's ok, it's just a movie. It won't come out and bite you." Luna looked at him and relaxed. She eased her grip on him and moved her hand. Alek didn't want her hand to move though, 'Her touch is electrifying.' After the movie ends. They went their separate ways. "Hey mom left the movies coming back home bye." Luna left a message.

While Alek and the others went their way. "OOOOHHHHHH!" Alek and Jasmine knew that howl. "Chole we got to go save Luna." "Why?" "I think Luna is afraid of jackles because she jumped at the movies when that Doberman came up because it looks like a jackle. Now lets go." Amy and Paul went to their homes while they went to go save Luna.

Luna heard the howl and ran to her house. A jackle jumped in front of her, "AHHH!" She screamed. She arched her claws out and whipped at the jackle. "Stay away from me!" She kicked the other jackle and ran to her house again. More and more of them came after her. "Come back her Mai child." 'Oh no'. Soon she was trap in an alley. They attacked "NOOOOOOO!" Alek, Jasmine, and Chole scratched and kicked them away from her. "Luna come on!" Alek yelled at her giving her his hand. Luna went towards him. A jackle plunged his hand through Luna. "NOOO!" Alek went and knocked the jackle out. "Luna no. No!" Luna smiled and died. "NOOOOOOO!"

Sahara just finished listening to Luna's voicemail when, "Ahhhh!" "Sahara, whats wrong?" "Its Luna shes hurt." "Jackles." Ardeth went outside to find their daughter.

Alek began to slowly cry. "I can't believe shes dead." Jasmine said. Alek put Luna's body down and slowly walked away with his head down. "There's nothing we can do. We have to go before someone sees us." Chloe and Jasmine nod their heads and left Luna's body. 'I'm so sorry Luna, I will miss you.' Alek thought walking away.

Ardeth came up to Luna's body, "Luna?" suddenly the wound healed. Luna gasped "What happened?" "You lost a life, you only have 8 now." her father answered. "Lets take you home and washed you up before someone sees you." Luna left with him. 'But there is one thing though. Alek and the others were here when I died.' Luna thought leaving the scene.

Alek and Jasmine came home. Alek quickly went to his room. "What happened?" Valentina asked. "Luna's dead, she was killed by a jackle." "How? Why?" "I have no idea mother." Jasmine went to her room after saying that.


	6. Chapter 6

At school they were going to tell the principle that Luna is dead, but the bell rang and they went to their classes. When the teacher asked "Where is Luna?" They couldn't say that she was dead. In 4th period Alek kept staring at where Luna sat hoping to see her smile again. He missed her terribly. When lunch began Alek sat down by himself. "Hey how come Alek is over there?" Jasmine answered. "I think Aleks love went to her instead of you, Chole." Chole looked at him and saw how sad he was, "Lets not bother him until he says something to us." "Yeah" they all said. Alek was so upset that he put his head down and slowly cried, 'Luna I'm so sorry that I never told you. I miss you so much, I miss your smile, your voice, your black raven hair, your cat green eyes, and your personality and strength.' Alek softly said "I love you Luna." The announcements came on, everyone was silenced. Alek and the others thought it was about Luna's death or funeral. Music came on.

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply

The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips  
And our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
(Let me give your heart a break)

'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)  
Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love

( Demi Lovato)

They all knew whos voice that was "Luna?!" All of them went to the front office and saw no one. "Hey guys" "AHHH!" they screamed. "I see, you are all wondering how I'm still alive right?" They nod their heads. "Well... My mom you see is... Do any of you know the curse of Bastest and Bes and Emu and Bomani?" "Yeah." Alek and Jasmine said. "Well... If Bastest and Bes were ever reunited in a different life their child would have been their daughter in the Egyptian lifetime known as Princess Emu. Well if Emu was reincarnated into a different person not as their daughter, but if she still ends up with Bomani in this lifetime and if they would have a child it would be a full fledge Bast child." "Ok" "So if the child of Bastest and Bes was not Princess Emu it would make the child a half bast child." "What are you getting at?" Amy asked. Luna sighed. "Children of the Bast family and the Mai have the same skills, but Mai are not able to kiss humans or have a tail or ears when attacking. The Bast family can kiss a human, have a tail and ears when attacking, and have 9 lives. But the half child only doesn't have the tail and ears part. So what I mean is, that ummmmm..." "Ummm what?" Jasmine asked. "My mom is... Queen Bastest the first born of Bast. My father is King Bes. And I am the half child and once upon a time Emu's best friend and servant in that life time." "So you are the half great granddaughter of Bast?" Paul asked. "Yes and Emu is my best friend Amu who lives in Japan and she remembers who she is after I was cursed into a Egyptian Mai cat for 13 years. So its been 2 years since then." Alek looked at her and was shocked. "Ok lets try this out. Luna kiss Paul." "What?!" She said looking at Jasmine. "Thats my boyfriend" Any said, "Just one kiss to see if she is telling the truth about her being half Bast child." Amy looked away "Make it quick." Paul came up to her and slowly went to her lips. Alek looked away. They kissed. A few minutes pass and nothing happened. "Well that parts true." They all looked at her. "I told you." Suddenly they all asked her all sorts of questions while Alek looked at her 'Shes a Bast child.'

After school ends, "Ok you have to keep this a secret, my mom doesn't let me tell people. And I think she does know that 3 of you are Mai" "Really? Does she have a problem with that?" "I don't think so." 'Honk, honk.' "Theres my mom. Well see you at school." "Bye!" they all said. All of them turned and walked but Alek said "Hey Luna." Luna turned around "Yea!" Alek went up to her, "Listen I was wondering... What are you doing this weekend?" Luna blushed a little, she looked down. "Ummmm... I have nothing planned, if you want to hang out, that is?" Alek looked at her and smiled, "Good lets hang out this weekend." Luna smiled back, "Ok."


	7. Chapter 7

On Saturday Luna got up and got ready for the day to spend with Alek. "Oh Luna has date." "Mom!" Sahara laughed, "Sorry honey but, he is cute. And I know you like him." "No I don't, not like that anyway." She lied. "Oh, ok but thats not what I saw in his eyes." Luna turned to her mother blushing. "Gottcha." "Mom! Go I need to get ready." "Ok, but wear the gold it looks good on you." Luna turned around as her mom walked away. 'I haven't worn that dress in years...'

Alek came to her and knocked on the door, as he waited he fixed his jeans and his gray t-shirt. Luna opened the door, "Hey Luna, you read-y?" Alek looked up and saw Luna wearing a gold dress that came to the bottom of her knees, spaghetti strapped, and sequence all over it. "Yeah I'm ready." Alek couldn't speak. Luna looked at him, "Alek what are you looking at?" Alek shook his head. "Nothing just how pretty you are." Luna blushed under the make-up. "Thank you." Alek hand her his hand, she grabbed his and on wards to the date.

They went downtown and ate at the sushi bar, they had a lot of fun eating the sushi and talking about their lives, "So how was your life in Egypt anyway?" "Oh it was peaceful unless someone kept waking the dead, like my 2nd cousin Rick O'Connel." Alek looked at her. "Really?" "Yea But the stories are fun to hear." "Then tell me." Luna looked at him and sighed, "OK" she began telling him the story.

After telling the story that seemed like hours of telling they left the bar. "Wow that was interesting" "Yea" Alek looked at her. "So Luna have you ever kissed a guy, other than Paul I mean." Luna looked down, "No Paul was just for a test anyway not a 'real' kiss. Do you understand what I mean?" Alek nod his head. Luna sighed, 'The day is almost over.' Alek looked at her again his heart pound felling lively than ever. When they came up an empty street Alek took her hand. "Alek? What are you doing?" Alek dragged her to the nearest park, there she saw the water fountain. "Alek why did you bring me here?" Alek answered, "Because the scenery is romantic." "Why would we be in a romantic scener-y" Luna staggered on her words, "Alek?" Alek came towards her face and kissed her.

Luna felt weak but loved and quickly put her arms around him, he brought her closer to him. Alek sucked at her bottom lip, Luna moaned and opened her mouth. His tongue went slowly inside her as hers the same in his. Their tongues danced if on fire, the kiss deepened as Luna began to fall on her back. Alek grabbed her waist and slowly put her down on the ground. Luna weakly opened her legs as he slowly went between them. Alek left her lips and made a trail of kisses down to her right neck, he nibbled soft then hard and over again. Luna never felt like this and by instinct put her legs around him. Her instincts began to rise, her eyes glowed, her claws was deep into his back, her fangs carefully pierced his ear. Alek groaned at the feeling. He let his fangs to most of the nibbling and pierced some of her blood too. Alek looked up at her. Luna was so in love right now, he can see it in her eyes. The lust, desire, touch, love, passion, and everything else. All she wanted and every needed was him, Alek. As Alek slowly went down to the top of her breast that showed, he heard a howl. He stopped 'Jackles'. He looked at Luna, she heard the howl but was not afraid, she was with him and that all that mattered to her. Alek got up and grabbed Luna. They ran.

They heard the howls and growls getting closer. Luna got scared as they ran, not just for her losing a life because of his life. Alek held on to Luna as they ran, he was worried about her. The jackles got in front of them "You flithy Mai's" He scratched Luna. Alek unsheathed his claws and attacked. "No, Alek!" Alek hit and clawed at all of them until the last one took a strike at Aleks back, "No!" Luna ran, pushed Alek and took the hurt. Alek plunged his claws into the jackle. The jackle died. Alek cried again, not because she lost a life, because he couldn't protect her. Luna slowly woke up, "That's funny usually I hear my mom scream." Then she heard Bast' Luna you risked your life for him, so you did not lose a life.' Bast slowly went away. Alek held her tightly and kissed her lips. "Alek I didn't lose a life." "What? How? Why?" "Because I risked my life to save yours." Alek smiled and kissed her again. Alek picked her up and carried her home.


	8. Chapter 8

Alek came home and told his aunt about Luna and the Jackles always finding them. So Valentina went to go have a talk with Sahara.

Sahara opened the door, "Hello Valentina." She nod her head. Sahara stepped aside and let her through. "Miss Sahara I think it is time to think of our childrens sake because of the Jackles." Sahara knew what she meant, "I see, you know about me and my daughter." "Yes, Queen Bastest, and your half Bast daughter Luna." Sahara showed her glowing gold eyes. "Sahara honey whos at the doo-" Ardeth saw Valentina and Sahara talking. He left the room. "All right Valentina, what do you suppose we should do?" Valentina answered, " We should hunt them down one by one." "That will take to long, we must first target and kill the leader. Without their leader most or all will leave. But those who stay to fight, we will kill." Valentina grinned, "I like the way you think." Sahara smiled.

The next day they were all ready to find the leader. Paul and Amy the look out far away from the attack. Sahara and Ardeth ready to kill the leader. Alek and Luna attacking the ones protecting the leader. And Jasmine and Valentina killing the ones outside of the location. As they found the location. Paul and Amy hide on top of the building with binoculars. 5 Jackles came out of no where. Jasmine strikes them as Valentina does the same. As Chole clawed off a jackles face. The others went ahead. Sahara and Luna found the leader on a chair. "Zane?" Alek questioned. "Yes, dear Alek, it is I, Zane." Alek questioned, "Why are you helping the Jackles?" Zane chuckled, "Because I hate the Mai and the Bast family. I want them all dead." Suddenly 10 Jackles came out and attacked. Sahara dogged a head block and broke the jackles neck, her ears signaled her opponent and strikes him in the face making him blind. Luna jumped high in the air and kicked a jackle in the face making him fly backwards. Alek hit a jackle in the face breaking his nose and breaking his leg. Ardeth brought his gun out and killed 3 of them. As the other 3 came behind them, Jasmine broke ones neck, Valentina dove her claws into his chest. The last one Sahara and Luna tore his arms apart. Zane clapped at their victory. "Well done , working together. The Mai and the Bast Family. Oh... this will never happen again." "Oh really, why?" Zane looked at Luna, "Because my dear, Bast is the one that cursed our people. Alek, my dear brother, I just can't believe you don't hate her. But what is this I see." Alek looked at Luna and back at him. "Oh I see now my brother, you are in love with her." "Alek! Is this true?" Valentina asked. Sahara looked at her daughter, her eyes were on him. "Yes, it is true I love her." He looked at Luna while saying that. "Well you are a fool. She will do nothing but betray you. Just like her half grandmother did." Alek had enough and began to fight him. "Fuck you, Zane!" "Alek!" "Luna give me your hand." She gave her mother her hand. "Close your eyes and repeat after me." Luna did as she was told. They said in Egyptian "'I cast you out, betrayer of Mai to be sent to the underworld where Anubis raised.'" As a hole appeared under Zane, he vanished. Alek looked at Luna and past out, all he heard was Luna, "ALEK!"


	9. Chapter 9

A few days go by as Alek laid unconsciousness on his bed. One day, "Luna?" Luna replied, "Alek?" Alek opened his eyes. "Oh Alek, you're alright!" Alek held her. Ardeth came in the room, "Luna, your mother wants you." Luna let go of Alek and left the room. "Mr. Bay?" "Yes?" "May I ask you a question?" "Yes you may, Alek." Ardeth sat down. "I want to know if I may ask your daughter- To marry me?" Ardeth froze and slowly went soft. "You did protect her and did all you could do so yes you may. But its not me you have to question as well." Ardeth went out the door. Alek got up and went out the door. "Miss Sahara?" What is it Alek?" "May I ask you daughter for her hand?" Sahara smiled, "Yes." Alek went into the living room, "Oh my God! Alek are you ok?!" "Yes I'm fine." Alek smiled. Later that night.

Luna sat on her bed at home, while her parents were out on a date. Luna sighed. A silent crack. Luna moved her head to the window and listened to the footsteps. She went to the window "Alek?" Alek looked at her, "How did you know it was me?" Luna smiled, "By the way you walk." Alek looked at her and smiled. "Well,...I came to ask you a... question, Luna." Luna sat down on her bed. "Ok," she patted her bed and he sat down next to her. "Luna Bay, will you,...will you... will you marr-" Alek sighed "Marry me?" he said in a whisper. "Luna heard. Luna kissed his lips, his eyes widened. "Yes" Alek pushed her on the bed and kissed her harder than ever, making her lips open to taste her fiery tongue again.


	10. Chapter 10 (Lemon)

(Lemon)

Alek slowly opened his jacket while he kissed her loving lips. She breathed for air moving to his neck. When he got the jacket off her massaged her hard nipples under her shirt, she moaned. He smirked, he took advantage of her tongue. Luna dug her nails into his his hair. She pushed him and took off his shirt, Luna sucked his nipples making him watch. Alek pushed her back under him, ripping her shirt in the process. He attacked her nipples and squeezing her breast. "Alek" she moaned. Alek slowly kissed down to her jeans and undid them bring her pants down as he went off the bed. He looked at her white panties, Luna saw him looking and blushed. Alek took his pants off. Luna saw his manhood wanting to come out like a lion wanting to prance on its prey. She knew who Alek's prey is tonight. Her. Luna grabbed them out of his boxers and gave him a wonderful hand job going up and down with her hands. "Luna" he gasped. She took his hard cock and put them between her breast licking the top as it came to her face. She licked more and more, she soon came aroused. Alek smelled the lust from her and pushed her away, undoing his claws and tearing the panties to shreds. His claws went away as he dove a finger in her. She moaned loudly moving his finger and adding more at the minute. Luna was wet and warm, Alek couldn't take it. Luna felt his cock moving near her opening. "Alek you can go on now." Alek slowly went into her. "Ahhh!" Luna went he stopped when he was fully in. He stayed there, until she told him to go on. Alek went in and out of her as Luna tired to hard to give into him, but her lower body wanted to squeeze him out. Alek went harder and faster and hit her g-stop. That is when her whole body gave in. The sensation went through them both going in and out, harder and faster. "Alek! More More More, Harder!" Alek went as she pleased. "Luna..." "Alek I'm coming!" Alek went into her one last time and filled her womb.

(End)


	11. Chapter 11

4 years later

Luna is in her dressing room as her mother puts up her long black hair into a high ponytail. Her friend Amu comes in and wearing her light pink dress as the other bridemaids are, helping Luna with her dress. First the white shirt that the sleeve keeps up on one side with the silver see through shirt over it. With a long with skirt with belly dancing coins hanging on the side of a silver see through material. A white India tiara with a moonstone hanging in the middle of her head with a necklace to match and earrings. (Sinbad Legend of the 7 Seas. Animation. Marina's dress in the beginning) The church bells rang as the time for her father to walk her down the aisle. She took his arm and walked down the aisle. Soon she saw Alek standing at the altar in a white buttoned shirt and black dress pants. Her father Ardeth let go. "Do you Alek Petrov, take this lovely woman to be your wife?" "I do" The priest turned to her. "Do you Luna Bay take this man to be your husband?" "I do." "The rings please." Alek and Luna gave each other their rings. "You may now kiss the bride." Alek kissed her and everyone cheered.

Luna and Alek went straight to the limo, she threw the flowers into the air and saw Amu catch it. Ikuto smirked at Amu blushed at the thought. Luna smiled and off the their honeymoon.


	12. Chapter 12 (Small Lemon)

(Small Lemon)

Alek and Luna was already half dressed when they got to their spot. They raced to the hotel room. Alek opened the door and Luna pushed him onto the bed and closed the door. Luna grabbed him and kissed, wanting to feel the heat of their bodies together. They quickly got undressed of the rest of their clothes. Luna laid underneath him as he quickly went into her feeling the warmth of her insides, as she felt the throbbing of him in her. They moved fast and hard, wanting more of the touch. "Harder, Faster." She would say making him drive her to the edge until they came once and may more.

(End)


	13. Chapter 13

1 year later

Alek and Luna left Amu and Ikutos wedding as they came in, they had to be silent. Luna went into the dime lighted room and saw a beautiful brown haired baby in the crib. "Lets go to bed, we had a long night, Luna." "Ok" But before they could turn their heads. The baby awoke. "Ill take care of that Alek." "Are you sure?" "Yes" Alek left her with the baby. Luna went back to the door and went in. She picked the baby up and rocked her back and forth. The baby slowly went back to sleep. Luna put her back down. Luna slowly went out the door. "Goodnight Kathleen" closing the door behind her.

The End~Nya

Egypt Series

The Love of Bastest and Bes ( Sahara and Adreth)

Princess Emu is the new Catwoman (Amu and Ikuto)

The Black Cat Thief (Caity and Train)

The Nine Lives of Luna Bay (Luna and Alek)

The Cat Returns: New Love (Kathleen and Baron)

(Possibly a one last book)


End file.
